


They Crinkle When You Smile

by Glove23



Series: Glove's Soulmates [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actually a really cool concept Thanks Park, Eye Color Soulamte AU, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're born, both of your eyes are the same color. On your tenth birthday however, one of them changes to the color of your soulmates. When you find them, your eyes become a mix of the colors.<br/>Have children.<br/>Repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Crinkle When You Smile

Another Soulmate AU because Parker apparently is my number one fangirl now, and demands fic from me. I only slightly reluctantly obliged.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three

Annabeth likes his shoes. They light up, and look like race cars. She tells him so, and his cheeks look like her favorite red crayon. He tells her his mom gave them to him for his birthday, and that they are his favorite pair. His only pair. His green eyes look at the ground. Annabeth grabs his hand and asks him to swing on the swings with her.  
He agrees.

Five

Her mom tells her with a sad smile on her face. Annabeth doesn't understand. Not until they are standing in his house surrounded by boxes. She sees a pair of worn out race car sneakers poking out of one. She finds him in the backyard, sitting on a bench. She sits next to him. He tells her about the place his mom says they're going. New York. A big city, that no one can ever sleep in. Her eyes widen, and she hugs him. Standing, she grabs his hand and pulls him to his feet.  
"Wanna swing?"  
When she hugs him on her way out, she cries, but she still isn't sure why.  
"See you later?" She asks. Their moms sniffle.  
He agrees.

Nine

It is so close. She can almost feel it. Annabeth has been looking forward to this day since she asked her parents why they had the exact same eye color. They smiled and said when she was ten, she'd know. Annabeth didn't know what she'd know.  
But she was excited anyway.  
Annabeth loves learning new things.

Ten

She looks in the mirror and her eyes widen. Her eyes.  
"Mom! Dad! Look!" She races out into the dining room where her parents are eating breakfast and holds her eyes wide. "What does this mean, why is one green?" Her question is frantic and scared, with a hint of rampant excitement.  
"That green is the color of your soulmates eyes. If they turned ten recently, one of their eyes is gray, like yours." Her dad explains patiently.  
"I've seen this color before! And not just in crayon form! Remember? I remember, even if you don't. His eyes were green. But he moved. Somewhere, a place no one is ever allowed to sleep." Annabeth's gray and green eyes stare at her parents.  
"You have to help me find him."  
They agree, somewhat hesitantly.

Thirteen

The internet hasn't helped her at all. Annabeth had thought that if anything could find him, it would be the internet. Evidently, she was wrong. She wanted to go out and search, but her parents say she isn't old enough and would have to wait until she is older.  
She doesn't want to wait.  
They deny her, everytime she asks. "You're not old enough." They always say.  
She doesn't agree.

Sixteen

Annabeth is losing hope. Six years, and he hasn't shown himself at all? Annabeth had figured out he lived in New York, but who knows if he is still there? He could have moved again. Even if he didn't, New York is a big state. It would take her ages to look there.  
She decides to stop looking. If he truly is her soulmate, he will show up when he shows up. Annabeth wants to focus of her schooling.  
She wants to become an architect.  
Yet, her heart still calls out for New York.  
Her mind doesn't agree.

Nineteen

Freshman year. Architecture 101. College. A kid sits in front of her, a kid with the messiest black hair she has ever seen. He slouches, and the collar of his polo shirt is crumpled. He asks the girl next to him for a pen. And paper.  
She vows to hate him from that moment on. The moment her Professor dismisses them, she is on her feet and storming towards the door, not daring to look back at him, for fear of saying something she would regret.  
He isn't in class the next day. The girl who sat beside him sighs in relief and turns to Annabeth.  
"He never stopped fidgeting, and kept making snide comments under his breath. I am so glad he's gone."  
Annabeth agrees.

Twenty

Struggling with the books in her arms, and keeping her bag on her shoulder filled with even more books, Annabeth barely glances up as she walks through the hallway. She is on her way to her first class of the year, Architecture of the World, when the front of her flip flop catches the ground and she goes sprawling, her books being thrown in every direction. She curses as she sits up to retrieve her bag and books. Her hands scrabble for those nearest to her, as another set of hands picks up those further down the hallway. Shoving books into her bag, she looks up to thank the person, but her words stick in her throat.  
She gasps as she locks eyes with a pair identical to her own.  
"Percy." She breathes.  
"Annabeth." He grins, and she melts.  
"I missed you."  
Percy agrees.

Twenty-One

It has been a year. They each still have each others eye color, but they haven't melded together yet. Annabeth begins to doubt that it is actually Percy. Maybe another guy in the world has these same green eyes. And... and the same gray. Like Percy.  
But if they don't mix... How can she know for sure?  
They start fighting.  
A lot.  
"Maybe.. maybe we aren't meant for each other! Have you ever even thought of that?" Annabeth shouts one afternoon. "Maybe we are just keeping ourselves from our real soulmates by being in this relationship. Maybe we should break up." She hates the idea herself, can't stand the idea of living without him. But she had to say it.  
"No. We shouldn't break up. These things take time, Annabeth. They don't just happen over night." His hands are up in a defensive gesture, and she backs away.  
"It has been a year! That is definitely enough time! We just aren't meant to be together!"  
He disagrees.

Twenty-Two

She's still crying. It has been a week, and the tears haven't stopped. A week since he left.  
A week since she told him to leave.  
Annabeth rises from the nook she made of blankets on her bed. She heads for the bathroom, where she looks at her wrecked face in the mirror. She focuses on her eyes. The familiar dissonance between the colors. She gasps. The green of her eye, that of which she has seen in the mirror since she was ten years old, it seems to be washing away. Every time she blinks, a little more green is gone, replaced by gray. She keeps her eyes wide open as she dashes to her room for her phone.  
The loss she feels, the pain, losing such a small thing as an eye color, is nothing compared to the pain of losing him. But it made her realize something.  
It only faded when he left.  
"Hello?" His stuffy voice fills the phone, and she sits heavily on her bed.  
"It's you."  
"What?"  
"It's you. It's you. It has always been you. Maybe before, we weren't truly ready. Maybe we weren't really trying. I'm ready now. Ready to try. I love you."  
He agrees.

Twenty-Three

Annabeth didn't think she would ever look good in white, yet here she stands, handing hands with the man who was just christened her Husband, staring into his gray green eyes, so full of love and wonder.  
He thinks she looks good in white.  
She agrees.

Twenty-Five

Annabeth thought she was the happiest she had ever been and ever would be on her wedding day.  
She was wrong.  
Staring at the little bundle in her arms, feeling the arm wrapped around her shoulders, she feels complete for the first time. She pushes the wild, thick blonde curls off of her daughters forehead, and stares into her beautiful green gray eyes.  
"I don't think I've ever seen anyone, so astoundingly perfect as our daughter. She's beautiful." Percy's words are choked with tears, and his arm tightens around her shoulders.  
Annabeth agrees wholeheartedly.

Thirty-Five

"Mom! Dad! Look! Look look look! My eyes changed, they changed!"  
Their daughter, Sophie comes bounding into the dining room, the morning of her tenth birthday. One of her eyes is the normal green gray and the other is the darkest, warmest brown either of them had ever seen.  
Percy and Annabeth glance at each other. Smiles slowly begin to spread across their faces.  
"Here we go again." Percy mutters.  
Annabeth smiles, watching her daughter examine her new eye color on the back of a spoon.  
"I couldn't agree more"

**Author's Note:**

> Posted previously on Tumblr. Kinda short.  
> Sorry loves.  
> Review?


End file.
